Frank Woods
Frank Woods 'is a character in the custom Nazi Zombies maps "Havana", "S.O.G. Compound", "Crash Site", "Soviet Intelligence Station", "Crisis", "Uprise", "Invaded", "Pentagon", "Overrun", "Area 51", "Radiation", and "Forgotten", as well as canonical character in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''campaign. Biography Frank Woods is from or at least was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He is 6'0 and has a medium build. He served in the US Marine Corps, during which he had much combat experience fighting in the Korean War. This gained him a reputation that led the CIA to recruit him for their Special Activities Division. 'Havana While plotting Fidel Castro's assassination in Carlos' bar in Havana with Alex Mason, Joseph Bowman, and Carlos, a female dancer walks out from behind the back rooms. The dancer tries to attack Bowman, but he pushes her back. The dancer then tries to bite him, and Bowman is forced to shoot her. Suddenly, zombies break the front door down and walk in. The four soldiers grab their ASPs and start to attack the undead horde. 'S.O.G. Compound' After the Bay of Pigs Invasion, Woods, Mason, and Bowman escape via AC-130. They are flown back to the US. Mason reports the incident to the CIA, and the CIA reports it to John F. Kennedy. Woods, Mason and Bowman are personally briefed by the President, who tells them that the Cuba incident was a small outbreak and that the Cuban government would handle it (unbeknownst to the US, it was Fidel Castro himself who authorized the unleashing of the zombies). Kennedy also explains to them that the S.O.G. Compound near Hue City had become overrun with zombies. Woods, Mason and Bowman are united with a CIA special agent named Jason Hudson and told that they must recover what they could from the compound. The four are flown to the compound via Huey helicopter and infiltrate the building. They are soon attacked by C.C.C.P. zombies and Vietnamese zombies. 'Crash Site' When Mason and the other three return to the US they tell the CIA that nothing could be salvaged. Kennedy tells the three that the incident would remain a black operation and would be forgotten. A new mission arose when a Soviet cargo plane carrying Nova-6 crashed in the jungles of Vietnam. Woods' new mission was to travel by river boat to the crash site and recover the Nova-6 gas before the Russians could. Woods, Bowman, Mason, and Hudson obey the orders. When they arrive at the crash site, they are attacked by zombies. They reach the crash site, but could not plant the explosives due to the overwhelming masses of the undead. A Huey arrives to retrieve them. The four are flown to a US Army military base in Laos. 'Soviet Intelligence Station' After the CIA learns of the outbreak at the Crash Site, they began to realize how serious the situation was. The CIA did hours of studies to find any information about secret Soviet weapons. Eventually they find the coordinates to a Soviet Intelligence Station in Laos. Kennedy sends a General to Laos to tell Woods (and the other three) about their next mission. The General briefs Woods, Mason, Bowman, and Hudson about the next mission, which was to find any documents in the Soviet Intelligence Station that had anything to do with the zombies. The four are once again taken to another location. They parachute out of the AC-130 and slowly enter the base. They immediately notice that the base is destroyed and the inhabitants are zombies. Hudson is able to grab documents obtaining to the zombies. The AC-130 lands, and the four men board it just before being swarmed. The AC-130 flies back to the Army base to refuel, then it flies back to the US. 'WMD' Using evidence from the documents that Hudson recovered, the CIA pinpoints a Soviet research facility on Mount Yamatau. Hudson, Grigori Weaver, Terrance Brooks, and Bruce Harris are sent to infiltrate the base and destroy it (Frank Woods did not take part in the mission). As soon as the four infiltrate the base, they are swarmed by zombies. Brooks and Harris are killed in the fighting, but Weaver and Hudson escape (not before capturing documents stating the locations of the original zombie creation compound). Hudson and Weaver take the documents to the CIA, and the CIA phones Woods, Bowman, and Mason who are staying at the Pentagon. Woods is reunited with Hudson and the four are flown to the Soviet missile facility in Cuba. It is later revealed that in order to cover up their tracks are cover up and evidence the Soviets infected their own facility. 'Crisis' .]]Upon arriving at the hidden Soviet missile launch facility in Cuba, Woods and the other three men are attacked by C.C.C.P. zombies and Tropas zombies. When they reach the mainframe of the facility, Woods, Hudson, and Bowman fend off the attacking zombies while Mason plants C4. The four escape before the C4 explodes. It was presumed that the remaining zombies and all evidence about the zombies was annihliated in the explosion. However, this was never confirmed, and several research facilities still remain. 'Uprise' After presumably killing and destroying all zombies and evidence at Crisis, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Jason Hudson return to the US. They are forced into the witness protection program to protect their identities and are forced to forever live at the Pentagon. All seemed well. However, during one rainy day in April, an urgent message is relayed to the Pentagon. The message requested immediate assistance, but the sender was unknown. The CIA tracked the signal to the coordinates, which led to an old Soviet experimentation laboratory in South America. Woods, Mason, Bowman, and Swift are organized into a task force and flown to the location. They parachute out of the plane. Also instantly the four are attacked by zombies. While trying to reach the escape boat, several zombies pull Swift under, presumably drowning him. The other three return to the Pentagon and report what happened. The CIA sent a scout force to the facility to investigate (consisting of Ryan Jackson, Richard Kain, Daniel Fulsang, and Devon Pangburn), but none of them return. 'Invaded' The Pentagon's relay station tower detected dozens of distress calls. Each of these calls were titled "Broken Arrow!". When the CIA responded to these messages, they learned that Soviet ships had landed on US soil and Soviet planes were flying above. The CIA immediately reacts by sending hundreds of agents to help the Army and Marine Corps soldiers fight the enemy. The most notable were Woods, Mason, Bowman, and Hudson. The soldiers were taken to the front line to assault directly. When they arrived there were hundreds of dead soldiers, civilians, C.C.C.P. soldiers, and Spestnaz. The four engaged the remaining enemy. The days passed, and the fighting continued. The Soviets began to realize they would lose the fight, and unleash Nova-6 bombs and Element 115 bombs. The Soviets knew what would happen if they unleashed Element 115 weaponry, but they did it anyway. Soon, the undead began to populate the Eastern Coast of the United States. During the battles, Woods, Mason, Bowman, and Hudson were cut off by Soviet forces. When they encountered their first zombie, they knew what the Soviets had done. Their mission now was to make it back to the Pentagon. 'Pentagon' The four eventually reached the Pentagon with only minor bruises and scratches. When they arrived, they discovered the horrible truth: the Pentagon itself had succumbed to Element 115. Zombies now populated the building. The four agents equiped their M1911s, and began clearing out the Pentagon in search of President John F. Kennedy, Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara, and runner-up Richard Nixon. While fighting through the inner core of the Pentagon, Hudson discovered Doctor Adrienne Smith, a CIA designer, in a closet. At that same moment, Bowman was crowded into a small corner and mauled by zombies, killing him. Woods and the others never found Kennedy, McNamara, or Nixon, and assumed they had been either murdered by Soviet soldiers or eaten by zombies. 'Overrun' During the battle at the Pentagon, Hudson breaks open an armory, which contained Flare Guns. Using these Flare Guns, they summond a Huey. The Huey lands on the roof and the four survivors board it. The Huey flys them to a Military base in Nevada. Upon arrival and landing, four zombies charge the helicopter. Mason and Hudson pull out their M1911s and fire on the zombies, killing them. Woods, Mason, Smith, and Hudson jump out of the Huey and sprint towards a tent. Hudson looks back, and sees that the copter had already been swarmed by dozens of zombies. In the tent, there were four rips, and zombies immediately start trying to climb through them. The four were sucked into the fight. 'Area 51' While fighting zombies at the Military base in Nevada, Alex Mason was able to reach the radio room. In the room, he contacts the US Army and asked them to send reinforcements. The Army sent twelve Hueys containing soldiers. Each soldier wielded a Commando or M16. Together, the four agents and the soldiers were able to kill the zombies. When the fighting was finished and the area was confirmed secured, Woods, Mason, Adrienne Smith, and Jason Hudson were flown to another military compound. When the four entered the base, Woods, Mason and Hudson were guided to an elevator, and Smith was guided into a seperate room. The man guiding them pressed the 'Up' button, and the elevator rose. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the three were instructed to sit at the table, which was large and had ten chairs around it. The three obeyed. Moments passed, and eventually President John F. Kennedy walked into the room. Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara was standing next to him. The five exchanged greetings. During the meeting, Mason, Woods, and Hudson were informed that Area 51 had become overrun with zombies, and that the three were to infilitrate the facility and secure vital weaponry and technology before the Soviets could get their hands on it. Woods, Mason, Hudson, and Grigori Weaver loaded into the Huey (Doctor Smith did not take part in the mission). The Huey flew them to Area 51. Immediately upon touchdown, the four were swarmed by zombies. They managed to kill the swarming zombies, and they ran over to Hangar 16. Weaver planted C4. The door was blown down. The four agents entered. Little did they know, this was a mission they would regret. 'Radiation' While fighting zombies at Area 51, Woods, Alex Mason, Jason Hudson, and Grigori Weaver ran through a Teleporter to escape zombies. However, the Teleporter malfunctioned, somehow sending each and everyone of the agents into the future. When the four emerged from the Teleporter, they notice they had been teleported to a destroyed and abandoned Soviet radiation processing plant. The guns they were carrying were teleported to a different dimension. The soldiers had no idea what happened, but they had no time to think; zombies began breaking down barriers to attack the agents. The four pull out their only remaining weapon, the M1911, and once again fight the zombie horde. Days passed without any contact from Woods or the others, and the CIA pronounced them missing in action. 'Forgotten' Oblivious to the fact that the Central Intelligence Agency had presumed them missing in action, Woods, Alex Mason, Jason Hudson, and Grigori Weaver escaped the Soviet radiation plant to try to find answers about what had happended to them. As they walked through the outer limits of the factory, they noticed signs saying "Checkpoint Charlie". Hudson immediately knew what had happened: they had been teleported to East Berlin, Germany. As the four crossed over a small narrow pathway, they began to see dust rising from the ground. Soon a zombie crawled out from the hole. All around that hole, more holes sprung up. Eventually there were zombies everywhere, and each was swarming the agents. They boarded theirselves in a half destroyed building, and, using what little ammunition they had left, began to kill the attacking zombies. Woods' fate is unknown. ﻿Year of 1980 and 2025 another Storyline By 1986 to 2025, Woods is still alive but his both knee was shot by Raul Menendez. Now he's a character in the Call of Duty : Black Ops II Mercenariez based on the Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign levels. Biography Woods, at the age of 59, went to Panama with Mason to capture Manual Noriega, a high value target that was codenamed, False Profit, who was highly involved with Menendez' arms dealings. They managed to capture him and escort him to safety where they told him to set up a meeting with Menendez where Menendez would be blinded and shot by Woods. Woods climbed up a building and saw their target's head bagged and restrained by Noriega's men. Woods shot the man, and exited the building and walks towards the corpse. During their walk, Noriega smiled, which made Woods increasingly suspicious. Woods broke out into a run and removed the bag from the corpse's head and found it to be none other than Alex Mason. Woods brought out a handgun on Noriega but was shot in his right knee by the actual Menendez, who continued to shoot Woods' other leg, disabling him for life. Woods continued to struggle but is knocked unconscious. Woods woke up to find David Mason in a trance, Alex Mason's corpse, Hudson tied to a chair, and Menendez wielding a shotgun. Menendez said that one more person had to die and if there wasn't a decision then all of the them would be killed. Hudson sacrificed himself, and after killing him, Menendez showed David the pendant he was wearing. Menendez then told David should that he should come to Menendez the next time he sees it. David snapped out of his trance, saw his dead father, and started crying. Woods crawled towards the boy to comfort him. Woods then raised David himself as he had no other family to go to. 'Retirement' By 2025, aged 95, Woods is residing in a CIA retirement home called "The Vault". On April 19, he is visited by Raul Menendez and is given a heart-shaped pendant that has the faces of two lovers on it. He is then whispered the words:"Now it begins". Later that day, Woods received a visit from a squad belonging to the Joint Special Operations Command. The squad has Woods' long time friend Mason's son, David a part of it. Woods then told David about Raul Menendez's rise to power starting from his rescue by Mason's father. Woods was later visited by David again who asks Woods what he was doing in Panama during the day his father died. Woods encouraged Mason to get Menendez. 'Final Fate' Alex Mason comes back to greet Woods. Woods initially thinks its a hallucination, to which Mason will reply that Woods is a lousy shot. David Mason will also appear later on and finally be reunited after thirty years with his father, at which point Woods leaves the room to get some smokes. 'Prison of Hell' They were captured by Zombie Drones and take them to Vorkuta including Mike Harper, they were trapped in the Vorkuta but they didn't notice there zombies all around in vorkuta, Woods skratching the wall with a knife because he feels so like he want to get out but he feels suffer same as before. Later they breakout there celllock and fights some zombies. Category:Characters Category:Havana Category:S.O.G. Compound Category:Crash Site Category:Soviet Intelligence Station Category:Crisis Category:Uprise Category:Invaded Category:Pentagon Category:Overrun Category:Area 51 Category:Radiation Category:Forgotten Category:Daniel Smith Category:Salvaje's Characters Category:Prison of Hell Category:Beyond Death Category:Verdammt der Toten Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters